Emaya the College Years: Happy Birthday Emily!
by salsa3344
Summary: This is purely sexy time. Please only read if you can handle mature content. You do have a choice. Make the right one for you.


**"****Emaya the College Years****" **

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? **

**Rated EM for Extremely Mature content!**

**Based on the number of views that "the College Years: Skype Me" is getting, I'm going to guess you can handle the Mature Content. But seriously, if you can't then you shouldn't be reading this.**

**Please enjoy the second of what I hope will be many college stories…**

**Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Emily!**

_Emily and Maya are at Maya's house for one of their semester breaks. They are lying on Maya's bed talking about what Emily wants for her birthday because they never get to celebrate in person. Maya is propped up on her pillows wearing a t-shirt and jeans while Emily is lying between her legs with her chest on Maya's belly wearing comfy shorts and a tee shirt. _

"So have you decided what you want for your birthday yet?" Maya asks while stroking Emily's hair.

"Oh, I know exactly what I want for my birthday," Emily says with a mischievous look on her face.

"Do you now."

"You did say I could have anything I want right?"

"Yes, since we can't ever celebrate it in person, you can have whatever your heart desires."

"Good. Then I want this."

_Emily scoots down between Maya's legs and slaps her hand over her sex._

"Ummm. You can pretty much have that whenever you want. Don't you want something a little more special than that?"

"Oh it will definitely be special."

"Emily Fields, what are you getting at?"

_Emily kneels between Maya's legs, unbuttons and unzips her jeans pulling them down her hips._

"You mean you want that right now?"

"Sort of."

_Emily pulls Maya's jeans off completely. She licks her lips as she slips off Maya's boy shorts putting her hand over her center._

"I want your landing strip."

"You get it every time so what's so different about today?"

"You said I could have anything I want and I want your landing strip."

"I heard you the first time. So, what are you waiting for, dive in."

"No, no that's not what I mean."

"Then what do you mean cuz it's getting a little drafty in here."

"For my birthday, I want to shave your landing strip."

"You want to what? I thought you loved my landing strip!" Maya expresses kind of shocked.

"I do. I just wanna know what it's like to have nothing there. You love me bare and I wanna know if I love you bare too."

"Em, you've always been bare down there because of swimming. I'm just used to it."

"Well I wanna have sex with you with nothing there. Please. It's what I really want."

_Emily gives Maya pouty lips and puppy eyes. How is she supposed to say no to that?_

"Ya know what, since it is your birthday and I did say you could have anything you want…fine I will give you my landing strip but there are a couple of conditions."

_Emily perks up._

"What are the conditions?"

"You have to go down on me before and after. I wanna know if it feels any different too."

"Seriously, those are your conditions? I get to go down on my girlfriend twice! That's definitely a done deal!"

"So, what are you waiting for? Go. Down."

**EPOV**

_Maya opens her legs to me so I can have one last hurrah down there. I smile as I place my hands on her inner thighs pushing them apart so I can get the best possible view. I give her a raised eyebrow as I run my fingers through her strip. I pull gently at her hairs as Maya moves beneath me._

"Emily, what are you waiting for?"

"I just wanna play for a little while. I'm saying goodbye in my own way."

"Well can you make your own way go a little faster?"

_I smile putting my cheek against her fuzz, feeling it all over my face, inhaling it, petting it, kissing it and kissing it and kissing it. Maya's breathing more rapidly; her eyes are closed as she puts her hand over her strip, feeling it one last time. She goes to stroke herself with her finger but I slap it away. This is my job and I'm not going to let anyone else do it but me. I take my fingers, spreading her lips, finding her clit under her hood, flicking it with my tongue while I continue to rub the fur next to my face. My adrenaline is on fire as I work her clit, she squirms beneath me moving her pelvis upwards to my mouth. My tongue is stiff as it continues its mission to bring my baby to the brink of elation. Her legs shake for me as I move my mouth over her inner lips. They are velvety smooth and taste so good. My tongue plunges inside her soul, my lips smiling into her as I bring her over the edge. She rains on me. I take her all in, lapping up every drop, kissing her strip over and over again. I want to remember how it feels and how I made her feel. Her legs collapse beneath me. I rest my face against her fluff, my fingers caressing her repeatedly. Mmmmm. Do I really want to do this? Shave it all off? _

"Em, are you okay down there?"

"Yeah, I'm good," I say as I continue to feel her with my fingertips.

_I kiss her up and down her crease saying goodbye to what I have grown accustomed to. _

"Okay, I'm ready. Are you?"

"I'm always ready for an adventure with my baby."

_I get up and kiss Maya on the lips. I gather up all the tools I will need to do the deed setting them up on the edge of the tub as I get the water to the perfect temperature. I have Maya take off the rest of her clothes and join me in the bathtub. _

"One would think this is my birthday, the way you're catering to me."

"Well, I am the one taking something from you so I'm glad to do it. Now get in here before the water starts to cool down."

"Yes ma'am."

_Maya steps into the tub sitting down with her legs apart. I kneel between her legs getting ready. I kiss her sexy mouth over and over again. I soon need to stop before I forget the real reason we are naked. After soaking for a few minutes I have Maya sit on the back of the tub so I can lather her up. But before I do that, I kiss her there one more time. Maya shudders to my touch begging me to continue. I take the shaving cream spraying it over her center. She shivers beneath it. I use my hand to lather her strip from top to bottom. Maya sits with her hands holding her legs apart for me. I take the razor and gently shave her up and down slowly, evenly. "Oh my god, I'm really doing this!" I rinse the razor continuing my expert removal of what's left of her strip while letting the blade do most of the work. I shave her top to bottom, side to side, bottom to top with smooth long strokes until it is all gone. _

"Is it gone?"

"Yeah."

"I wanna touch it," Maya says reaching between her legs.

"No, I get to touch it first, it's my birthday present," I insist pushing her hand away.

_I have her settle back into the tub to rinse her. I can see her shiny center through the water. I have her rise out of the water one more time so I can inspect my work. She opens her legs to me. I move closer to her new self. She is bare. I place my hand over her, touching her cinnamon smoothness. There she is radiant, proud and brand new. _

"Oh Maya, you are beautiful," I sigh softly as I lower my head to lick her.

"Emily, are you going to do that right here?"

"MmmHmmm."

_I kiss her silkiness over and over before running my tongue tenderly over her clit, teasing it, circling it like a predator, hunting it. I lick her lips, first the outer ones, making her ache with want, delicately prying her open, spreading her, reaching into her with my wet, teasing tongue. I am taking my time with her while she holds my head bringing her to rock forward and back fucking her with my tongue. She's moaning while I stroke her, the urgency building slowly. I have tongued her before, and loved it, but nothing compares to the sexiness of Maya's newness._

_Maya can feel her orgasm developing deep inside her and I sense it too. I slide two fingers into her taking her clit into my mouth sucking it between my lips, the tip of my tongue dancing on her tip. I suck harder, deeper while she cums explosively, her walls clenching my fingers. She almost slides off the back of the bathtub; one of her legs splashes the water, drenching me. I look up with my mouth open in a bit of shock at being splashed. She laughs,_

"That's what you get for taking it from me!"

_I smile playfully as I move myself closer to her bareness. I place my hands on her thighs, looking into her eyes; I kiss her up and down her new naked self. _

"Mmmmm. I am so loving this! It feels so good against my lips!" I proclaim.

_I kiss her big and bold down there, I glide my lips to her belly, her breasts, that mouth. I get up out of the tub taking Maya with me. I gently pat her bikini area dry with a soft towel along with the rest of her body and mine. Maya lies down on the bed. I lie down next to her so I can apply lotion to her newly shaven area. I massage it in slowly, all over, moving my hand between her legs to the back of her crease to the front of her starkness. She feels so good, she looks so amazing! _

"How was it for you?" I ask her.

"Your lips pressed against my smoothness felt so good. I could really feel them, so natural, so perfect!"

"MmmHmm. Goodbye landing strip, hello beautiful bare goddess!"

_We share a giggle before turning serious for a moment._

"Happy Birthday Emily," Maya says softly as she takes my face in her hands to kiss me lovingly.

_I cuddle up to my Maya, returning her kiss on those full luscious lips, my hand remaining between her legs as I whisper into her ear,_

"Best birthday present ever…"

**Yes I went there and now so did you!**


End file.
